My Paradise
by MayaMarieMasen
Summary: Everything was normal in Lily's life. Until their roadtrip to texas. She is suddenly sucked into a love affair that heaven forbid, angels that walk amongst earth and gods that are wreaking havoc. She taught nothing could be worst...
1. The Return

I stared at myself in the mirror. Hair done, makeup done. I was pretty much ready to go to school. But I don't really want to. It's the first day of my junior year and I know that I'm suppose to be excited and all that but I'm really just scared. I'm scared to face my friends. Especially my twin brother. I've been hiding from them all summer and to just suddenly show up-unannounced-is kind of rude. I know they enjoyed their summer even though I wasn't with them.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts. "Lily, are you ready?" my twin Ethan asked from outside my door. "I'll be right there." I answered.

This is it. I can do this. I can set aside the weirdness that I feel and get along with my friends. I grabbed my bag with my glasses and head down the grand staircase into the kitchen to join my family for breakfast.

"Good morning, princess." My dad greeted as he put down the newspaper and kiss my forehead.

"Morning, dad." I greeted back. "Mom, what's for breakfast?" I asked as I hug her from behind.

"Pancakes and fruits." She smiled almost apologizing. "You were gone for three whole months I don't know if Italy has messed up with your appetite."

"Its okay, mom." I smile reassuringly at her. "I have always love pancakes and strawberries anyway. Nothing will change that."

"So, baby, how was Italy? How's Alice?" my dad questioned.

"It was awesome. Aunty Alice was great. She took me to a lot of landmarks, shopping in Paris and we watched three fashion shows."

"Wow, honey, you did a lot of things in Italy." My mom said. "So that aside, did you meet any boys?" she grinned at me and I grinned back. Truthfully, I did. But I wasn't going to say that in from of my dad.

"Mom, I didn't go there to meet boys, you know." I lied casually. I didn't like lying to my parents but if I told the truth, my dad would pop a vein somewhere.

"I told you, Celeste. Our baby is one responsible girl." My dad said proudly. He smiled at me and I returned that smile. I looked at Ethan for the first time since I got home yesterday and he looked hurt. I felt guilty. Being twins we always did things together. We were practically inseparable but not in a brother-sister complex way. I seriously needed to apologize to him.

After breakfast our parents wished us good luck and then we went outside to wait for our ride. It has been tradition that every year for our first day we – me, Ethan, Sage and Tyler – would all ride to school together. We waited in awkward silence. He must have been waiting for me to say something because when I finally spoke, he sighed in relief.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry." I started, "I was selfish and was insensitive about the whole thing and I didn't think about anything but myself." I turned to look at him in the eyes. I love my twin so much and I know that he loves me that's why we can easily forgive each other.

He let out a long breath. "I understand. I really do. You're hurt about what happened last June but… I was hurt too, you know. You left without saying goodbye and you didn't answer any of my messages. We're supposed to be twins you know; I'm your team mate. You could have trusted me."

"I'm really sorry, big brother." I smiled at him and he grinned at me. He liked it when I call him 'big brother'. Sure we are twins but he was born first so technically he's two minutes older than me.

"Just don't do it ever again." I smiled. We both know that promise would be hard to keep. And he saw right through me. He scowled. "I mean it, Lilian Romaine Clearwater. Don't ever leave without saying goodbye again." he said fiercely.

He's four inches taller than me so I had to tip toe to look him in the eye.

I stared right unto his eyes until I can see the depth of his soul.

"I promise. I love you, Ethan."

"I love you too, Lily." He then pulled me into a tight embrace. I squeezed him back. "I missed you so much." I told him. "I missed you more." he laughed into my ear.

Our tight embrace was interrupted by a cough behind us. We turned around but we didn't let go of each other. He has his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. Our ride was here.

"I thought you guys were going to start making out." Sage laughed but as her best friend I can hear the annoyance in her voice. Tyler is standing besides her staring intently at me. My heart fluttered and I feel myself hoping but I instantly squashed that budding hope. There is no way that Tyler was into me. We walked to their car and the three started joking about something that I didn't catch. I was past caring because I was remembering what happened last June.

It was the last day of school and I was ecstatic. I had three whole months of fun ahead of me. I stared at the big wall clock and waited for it to strike three so that the bell will ring and signal my freedom. Tyler said at lunch that he'll give me a ride home. Only the two of us. I'm going to be alone with Tyler after class. OMG. My heart is beating so fast I think I'm going to pass out. I've had a huge crush on Tyler since forever. He's the kindest, smartest, cutest, hottest and most awesome guy I know. With the exception of my brother. I have waited for him to make a move for forever but he just doesn't show interest. I have planted on my brain that he was just suppressing his feelings for me because our family is practically related to each other. Actually my father is the mayor here in the little town of Mystic Falls and his dad is the vice mayor.

The loud ring interrupted my thoughts. I gathered my things then rushed out the door. I accidentally slammed into someone but I wasn't able to see who it was because I was already picking up my books. I mumbled an apology then rushed out to the parking lot. That's when I saw him. He was leaning casually on the hood of his Porsche looking like a super model. My breathing accelerated. He smiled when he saw me approaching and my breath stopped altogether. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. The ride was quite but it was not awkward. It was comforting. We reached my house in seven minutes. He got out and opened the door for me again. I climbed out then I turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride, Ty." I smiled at him sweetly.

"Anytime." He smiled back. "It's not like your house is far from mine anyway."

"Hmm. But still thank you. If you didn't volunteer to take me home I would have walked and I don't like walking."

"Well if that's the case… You owe me." He grinned.

"I guess I do." I grinned back. I can't help but think that we're flirting but I can't be sure. He's always been friendly.

"How about you repay me by…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"By what?"

"How about we go to Stacy's party later? Together." I smiled.

"Sounds perfect to me." He smiled at my answer.

"I'll pick you up later at seven?"

"Okay. Sure." I agreed uneasily. Seven? That will give me less than 3 hours to get ready! I need Sage's help. I said bye to Tyler and rush home to my bedroom.

It was 6:40 when I finally finished fixing myself up. I was wearing a hot pink bodice top and white short with light make up. I wore my beige Jimmy Choos.

I ran downstairs and I saw Tyler's car in our lawn. He looked nervous and sick. I ran to him because of worry. He looked up in surprise at my approach.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He looked pale.

"I'm fine." He smiled weakly. He looked at me intently. "Ready to go?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Sure. Let's go."

We drove in silence. This time awkward silence. Curiosity burned in me – I wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong but something tells me that I'm better off not knowing. We arrived at the party after a long drive. During the ride Tyler seemed deep in thought. We got out the car and walked side by side up into the door. He turned to face me. He looked torn and in pain.

"Look, I need to do something. I'll try to catch you later, okay?" he said. He didn't even wait for my response. He walked away and went straight to the backyard. I went inside the house and immediately looked for Sage and Brooke – my two best friends. I spotted them at the patio with drinks in their hands.

"Hey, girls." I greeted them.

"Oh, where's my brother?" Sage asked while her head was looking around for Tyler.

"He totally ditched me. Said he needed to take care of something." I shrugged.

"He did not! That's totally rude!" Brooke exclaimed.

"It's okay. I'll talk to him later. Privately." I smiled at them and they smiled back knowingly.

We chatted and hung out for seem like forever and I was getting edgy. Where the hell is Tyler? I started to look for him in the yard, the woods, inside the house, the pool – but he's nowhere. Disappointment washed over me. Maybe he really did ditch me. Huh.

Sage elbowed me. "What?" I asked.

"There's my brother." She pointed towards the dark woods. My eyes didn't have trouble seeing in the dark. True enough, he was there. With a girl in his hands and their mouths glued to each other. I can't believe it. He was hooking up in a party that he asked me to? As one of the most popular girls in school – I felt humiliated. Can't he just take her to a hotel or to his house? Do they have to do it publicly? And as a girl who is head over heels for him – I felt hurt and rejected and cheated on.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry, Lily. I didn't … I mean … I thought he liked you." Sage explained. She grabbed my hand and towed me away from the scene.

I can't be here. I don't want to be here. I need to leave.

"I'm leaving." I announced.

"Lily, we're sorry. We this must suck for you. Just call us when you feel like it, okay?" Brooked said sympathetically. They both hugged me goodbye.

I walked home that night. Not bothering to ask to be picked up. I needed time to think. To plan. And after five hours I was on a plane to Italy – escaping the pain that Tyler gave me.

We arrived at school early so we hang out at the parking lot. They joked and talked about last summer. I listened to their conversation. I'm quite surprised that nobody mentioned Stacy's party. But then again, I'm thankful. For the past three months I've been healing my heart and also learning things about myself. There are things that changed in me that I haven't realized when I was in Mystic falls.

I have very sharp eyesight. Even in the dark. I can hear very well. I run fast. I think fast. And I seem to have a pull home. It's like every minute of every day there's a voice inside me that tells me to go home. I also moved on from Tyler. Of course there will always be a place in my heart for him. But I think I can act normal around him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a call of my name.

"Lily? Are you still with us?" Prince said. Since I got back this is the first time that I laid my eyes on him. Prince Apollo Estheim. So handsome. I can't believe I never had a crush on him. Football player, top ranked student, hot and no playboy reputation. He's perfect.

"Do I have something on my face?" Prince asked suddenly self conscious. I laughed. How can he be self conscious if he's that perfect?

"What?" he questioned. I laughed again.

"I missed you." I told him solemnly. He blushed and it was a cute pinkish blush. I laughed again and hugged him. He's so soft and … dang he smells good! Cinnamon and a floral flavor that I don't know.

I broke the hug, suddenly remembering that we weren't alone. I looked at all of my friends – seeing their faces. All of them looked great but only Prince have that glow in him. I looked at Tyler and saw him staring at me.

"What were you guys saying?" I asked.

"What did you this summer?" Brooke said speaking for the first time.

"I spent time with Aunty Alice. We went shopping, sightseeing and we watched fashion shows." I stated. I spent almost five hours practicing that response because If I truly say what I did in Italy… I know that I'll be grounded for all eternity.

"You're lying." Tyler said. I turned to him and saw him smirking.

"What? No!" I exclaimed. How can he know that I was hiding something?

"But you are." Ethan countered. He was also smirking. I sighed in defeat. There is no way I'll be able to lie to my twin.

"Okay, whatever." I said as I got up – ready to go to class.

"You have got to tell us the whole story later." Brooke said after me. I turned around and saw them gathering their things.

"No way." I said surely. I smiled at them. There is no way I was telling anything.

"Please?" Sage said and smiled at me pleading. I smirked.

"Hell no."

"Pretty please?" Tyler said in a begging voice but he was smirking. He seemed confident that I'll falter my decision because he asked.

"Nope." I grinned at him and his smirked turned to a grimace. I saw Sage raise an eyebrow at me but I ignored her.

"Can you please tell? Please. I'd really love to know." Prince pleaded. He looked so sad and anguished. My heart stopped beating for a moment. Who could say no to that face?

"Alright, fine!" I gave in. Surprise washed over his face. "I'll tell you later at lunch."

I walked to class.


	2. Impossible

TWO.

My homeroom teacher is Ms. Angelina Fleur. She is also teaching French and English. I sat besides the window and Sage sat beside me. Ms. Fleur started to call names and give them their class schedules. Last year I had two classes with Sage and Ethan. But since elementary we never had more than two classes together. All of us. Ms. Fleur called my name and I got up and reached for my schedule. I left the room and stood by my locker to wait for the others.

First period – French. Second period – History. Third period – Biology. Free period then lunch. Fourth period – English and Math. Last period – P.E.

Sounds good to me. I only have math three times a week. Sweet. The others went out the room then head straight for me.

"How's your sched?" Ethan asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"Awesome. I only have math three times a week!" He laughed.

"Wow. Me too." Sage said. She beamed. She has an enormous crush on my brother since forever.

"Me three." Tyler added. Wait. Math three times a week?

"Ty, can I see your sched?" he handed it to me. Oh my FREAKING god. We have the same schedule.

"We have exactly the same schedule." I stated. I am in complete shock.

"What? Impossible."

"Seriously." I handed him my schedule along with his. He stared at it for a few seconds and gasped loudly.

"Let me see." Ethan grabbed my schedule and examined it too. His eyes widen.

He grabbed Sage's. His face in complete shock. He grabbed Prince's and his eyes widen even more. "We all have the same schedule." He whispered.

"What?" Sage asked. "That can't be! They have been so strict in regards with our class schedule."

"Well, its true." Brooke said in a low voice.

It's so weird. "I guess it's alright. We get to spend the whole day together." And I get to be with Prince the whole day. Ha ha.

"Let's get to class." Tyler said. He kept on staring at me. Is there something wrong with my face?

We walked to class and as we pass by the music room something caught my eye. Through the glass door I saw a poster of a musical with a symbol. It says 'My Angel'. I have been in that room for two years and I have never seen that poster. I have been a fan of musicals and concerts for all my life and I have never seen or heard about that particular show. Weird.

French passed in a blur. Our seating arrangements where assigned to us permanently. I sat by the window with Tyler on my right. Sage in front and Brooke behind me. Ethan was beside Sage and Prince was beside Brooke.

The rest of the morning passed as fast at it started. During lunch we decided to seat outside because of the beautiful weather. As usual people stared at the six of us as we sat at a table. The guys started talking about football and I wish they forget asking me about Italy. Of course, that totally didn't happen.

"So what's the story?" Sage asked me. I looked over the boys and they were still absorbed with their conversation.

"I don't want the boys to find out. It's kind of a girl thing." I bit my lip – hoping she would understand.

"Then talk quietly." Brooke suggested. I sighed. Better get this over with.

"I had an Italian boyfriend. Or love affair – whichever you prefer." I admitted quietly.

"You, what?" Sage screamed.

"Shhhh! Keep quiet!" I hissed. She mouthed and apology. I sighed. I looked around and no one seems to be paying attention to us.

"His name is Edward. He's an exchange student. We met at the airport and he asked me out. We were inseparable during my visit and…" I hesitated.

"And what?" Sage prompted. I sighed in defeat again.

"I don't want to tell." I admitted.

"What's so bad that you don't have the nerve to tell us? It's not like you lost your virginity or something, right?" Brooke snorted. I just stared at her; my face a mask of embarrassment.

"You did the 'deed'?" Sage hissed in my ear. I nodded.

"And you just left him? Aren't you supposed to be forever in love with him because he was your first?" Brooke asked.

"No, silly." I laughed. "I don't love him at all. We just did it out of lust."

"Wow." They said in unison.

"And there's something weird, too." I added, hesitantly.

"What happened?" Sage asked.

"Everywhere we go Aunt Alice and Edward were so tense and they would always look over their shoulders. And they always insist that we stay indoors and that I would not be left alone." I voiced my observations.

"Weird. We totally need to talk about this later. You know –", she looked back at the boys, "privately." Sage said while Brooke was nodding her agreement.

"What are you whispering about?" Ethan interrupted us.

"Nothing." We three said at the same time. We laughed together.

"Uh huh. So, Lily, you have something you were going to tell us?" Prince reminded me.

"No. I already shared that piece of story earlier. You where just so busy to notice." I smirked at them.

"That was what you were whispering about?" Tyler hissed. I smirked at him. I still win.

"That's unfair." Ethan said. His eyebrow was pushed together.

"It's no really for the public to share and you wont understand it anyway. It's too girly." I answered.

"No fair." Ethan said with a pout.

I sighed. "I'm skipping. I'm tired." I picked up my things and turned to Sage and Brooke. "You coming?"

"Totally." They both said. The three of us giggled while the others stared at us.


End file.
